Married To The Akashi Heir
by aesthetically useless
Summary: "There's a price for infidelity, you know?" "I'll gladly pay the price."
1. set fire to the rain

"Akashi-kun, where were you?!"

"I was in a business meeting, Satsuki. Please let me rest."

"Don't look me in the eye and lie! There's a hickey on your neck!"

Akashi looked away and refused to meet her magenta eyes again, "I don't know what you're talking about, Satsuki."

Momoi held back her tears and her trembling hands in an effort to not show her husband any weakness. "I made you dinner."

"And I appreciate the notion," he said, not even knowing that Momoi had to work the whole afternoon just for it to taste remotely decent, "It's just that I had a long day."

Momoi Satsuki was a twenty-five-year-old wife, and she had to be married to the Akashi heir of all people. But she knew that Akashi Seijuro had someone else in his heart, but it didn't make the living conditions any better. She didn't know who her husband was having an affair with but she did know that it was a man who worked in a clinic across from Akashi Corporations.

Maybe it was feminine pride or the fact that she valued the sanctity of marriage, but she felt like he was being a horrible person to disregard the vows made on their wedding day. Really, Akashi didn't help matters because he rarely wore his wedding ring; not only that but it's been a year, and Momoi has been getting questions from both their families about comsummating their marriage. Akashi tried for a gentle dismissal, while Momoi spluttered and blushed and generally felt embarrassed because her husband did not love her and she knew it. The last thing she wanted was everyone else knowing that, too.

"Akashi-kun," she finally said, "There's a price for infidelity you know?"

This time Akashi paused in his journey up the stairs. Calm and composed as ever, he turned around to face her. She saw love in his eyes and she held back her anger.

Why should he be happy at her expense?

"I'll gladly pay the price."

"You're never going to have him," Momoi snapped, stepping closer. She was bitter, and right now it didn't matter how desperate she must look. "Yes, Akashi-kun. I know the all important heir to the Akashi Corporation is gay. I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

"So what? I married you, didn't I?" His tone turned sharp and cold.

"I want freedom as much as you do," she insisted. "I want a formal way of settling things. An annulment, at least. Or a divorce."

But Momoi Satsuki didn't want freedom. All she wanted was loyalty. She wanted to be the only person Akashi Seijuro had eyes for. It wasn't enough to be the person he went home to if his heart didn't belong to her.

"What we want isn't possible." Akashi informed her, coming closer in measured, determined steps. Momoi swallowed nervously, backing off. "But you've loved me since college, did you not?"

"I have no idea-"

"Stop lying," Akashi ordered and her eyes narrowed.

"You have no right to judge me for lying, Seijuro."

Akashi didn't comment on her using his first name. Instead he looked her in the eye and spoke the truth.

"I love him," Akashi said with a finality. "I love him more than I will ever love anyone in my life. That includes my wife, and I know how horrible that sounds."

"Does he know you're married?" Momoi demanded, not one to be defeated.

By his surprised expression, she received her answer. Her loving husband's affair did not know.

Momoi smirked, "Well, the plans can be arranged."

"You won't tell him."

"Try me."

And before she could turn around to leave, to spend the night at Dai-chan's, good manners and right timing be damned, he had her hand in his own and an arm wrapped around her waist. She shivered at the proximity.

They've never been this close, no matter what the marriage papers said.

"Don't," he whispered, "You'll hurt yourself trying to prove me wronh."

"Do you really think my heart is really something-"

"Don't." His lips found their way to the milky expanse of her neck and he nibbled at it, making Momoi throw her head back in surprise. "I'll make it worth your while."

And before she knew what was happening, their clothes disappeared and Momoi was being taken by her husband for the first time since the beginning of their marriage.

.

.

.

The next morning, she left Akashi in her bed and dressed in a hurry. She wanted to go to the clinic immediately. She wasn't easily persuaded; of course Akashi did his best, but it simply wasn't enough. She wanted his love, no more, no less; and if she wasn't getting it, nobody could.

She opened the door to the clinic with a hurried motion, her hair flying all over the place. "Excuse me- _Tetsu-kun_?!"

She had a right to be surprised. In front of her was Kuroko Tetsuya, the man she hasn't seen since their high school graduation, because he had opted to follow Kagami Taiga to America for college. In a flash of her former self, she jumped and had her arms around him faster than he could blink.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko didn't look half as shocked, but he did have a pleasant light in his eyes. "What a surprise. You're suffocating me."

"I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun! I missed you! Oh my goodness. The last time I heard from you was over a year ago! You and Kagamin were certainly _busy_ over there."

Kuroko missed the obvious double meaning to her words.

"Yes, we had a lot of different obligations. It was tiring. I apologize for not keeping contact." Kuroko nodded before smiling at her. "I didn't even get the chance to contact Aomine-kun. I've only been here for a month or two. It's really nice to see you again."

"I thought you wanted to be a teacher, though?"

"I did, but I ended up being a nurse here. I work with Midorima-kun."

"Did you bring Kagamin with you?"

Kuroko paused, before answering her question. "We...had our differences so we found it to be wiser to separate. I returned to Japan for this reason; simply because there was nothing left in America for me anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be. I don't have any resentment towards Kagami-kun. Besides, he seems to be doing well there with Himuro-kun; and I have someone that I'm seeing."

"Ooooh, who's the lucky guy that's got you wrapped around his finger?"

"Actually..." his smile got even bigger, if that was possible with Kuroko's standards. "Recently, I've been meeting Akashi-kun more."

"W-what...?"

"I know it's surprising. Oh, by the way, Momoi-san, I've noticed the wedding ring. Can you please point me to the direction of the man I have to kill if ever he hurts you?"


	2. give him up

**Okay hi guys. I've read everything and I'm taking all your reviews in consideration and I decided to make this a multi-chaptered fanfiction :) I'm sorry if it was a cliffhanger or just plain confusing, I'll do my best to explain everything in this chapter. As for why Kagami would fall in love with Himuro, why the eff not? I don't understand why they can't be paired off; I only put them there for plot purposes but why would it be wrong for Kagami to fall for Himuro? Were they actually blood related and I wasn't informed? But anyway, enough of my rambling. Read away.**

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki didn't want to marry. When she first heard of her family's intentions she was beyond devastated. Sure, she couldn't have Tetsu-kun (and she has already accepted it), but she was pretty content with her life as a single woman. She didn't want to be tied down and told her parents so but they would have none of it.

The Momoi family was in debt to the Akashi family- and when Akashi Masaomi heard of Momoi's incredible analytical skill and her astounding beauty he realized that she would be a great addition to their family.

Satsuki didn't even know the apparently deep affiliations they had with her captain's family.

When Satsuki was introduced to Seijuro as his fiancée and not just the team manager, he handled it pretty well, better than she had, in fact.

"If that's what you want, Father," he stated coolly, heterochromatic eyes devoid of emotion, "I will concede."

To Satsuki, he's always been a perfect gentleman. That was probably why when her heart started beating wildly she thought that nothing was wrong with it. Seijuro was to be her husband after all.

She didn't know better.

She was far from naïve. But Akashi never expressed any desire for women, much less men, in her presence- she should've expected that, but Akashi was more cunning than Momoi gave him credit for. Of course, someone from a high class family would be careful and calculating, and Akashi Seijuro wasn't anything if he wasn't vigilant.

He took her out with charming smiles and cordial words. He even proposed properly, on a bended knee and with an expensive diamond ring, though there was no need to do so because they would be married either way.

She supposed living in that fantasy was what made reality even harder in the end.

Momoi Satsuki was strong. No, she is strong. She always thought so and everyone knew. She handled her responsibilities in a mature and professional way and not once did she remove information for bias even when Touou fought against Seirin in the first year of high school and the years after that. She tried her best to keep Aomine Daiki in tow, which was a hard feat. She was strong, no matter what people said.

And that was why she told Kuroko Tetsuya everything and decided to return her wedding ring.

She didn't want to do it. God knows she didn't want her marriage to fall apart. But she knew she would be happier in the long run. So with a heavy heart she headed to Dai-chan's.

"Satsuki," he yawned once he opened the door. He was still the same, her childhood friend, with his navy blue hair and his lazy manner and his dark skin. Even as a police officer, a defender of justice, he always wanted to slack off and pay no attention to anything but the teriyaki burgers he would be devouring. When he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks though, his normally nonchalant eyes blazed with anger and worry. "What happened?"

"Akashi-kun and I are parting ways," she said.

And he didn't ask any questions- but Momoi already knew that. He opened his arms, and she fell straight into him.

Because Aomine and Momoi have always had each other's back, no matter what.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kuroko Tetsuya was walking to the door of Akashi Seijuro's office, not knowing what he was planning to do, but knowing it'd only be proper to speak in person for this kind of revelation. Trembling with the new information (and the shock that he was hurting Momoi-san, _the person he always seemed to hurt,_ first by not returning her feelings, and then taking her man), he knocked and decided that he would have to break up with Akashi. He admired and was appreciative of all of Momoi-san's efforts, even back in Teiko.

 _Akashi-kun isn't worth it if he's willing to hurt someone as kind-hearted as Momoi-san._

"Akashi-kun, we need to talk."

"Of course Tetsuya, take a seat. Do you want me to bring up some drinks?" Stern and professional, Akashi Seijuro was always someone they worshipped and looked up to. Not someone who would be unfaithful to his wife.

"I'd rather stand."

 _He wouldn't be swayed by the man who hurt Momoi-san._

"Alright." Akashi looked at him, stepping closer to his frigid lover and caressing Kuroko's cheek with a worried expression. "You look troubled. What happened?"

"I want to end this."

Akashi looked at Kuroko again, stepped back a bit and found himself speaking calmly, despite the storm in his chest.

"Why?"

"Akashi-kun, it must be horribly inconvenient for you, meeting me."

"Not at all. I enjoy our time together-"

"I suppose, but what does Momoi-san have to say to that?"

Akashi didn't even flinch. He stared right into Kuroko's eyes and Kuroko couldn't believe how calm he was being. He most certainly did not look guilty, but he knew that Momoi-san would never lie about something as serious as this. "What does she have to do with this?"

"You're married to her, are you not?" Kuroko stated emotionlessly. "Let's make this simple, Akashi-kun. I don't want to have any connections with a married man."

Akashi looked up at Kuroko, his powder blue hair and big blue eyes and that stoic expression he always had, and wanted to believe that he was lying or dreaming or joking, but was far too real to be a figment of his imagination. He was twisted but not that twisted.

 _"Goodbye Akashi-kun."_

.

.

.

 **Hello guys. Maybe it wasn't mature of me; but I really wish you'd be more caring let's say, in the reviews. I pour my heart into these fics and while it wasn't obvious to you, I DID.**

 **lolololololol pls be gentle deymmm**

 **ANYWAY I HOPE THIS WASN'T MEDIOCRE AND MWAHH**

 **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLY TO REVIEWS BUT JUST SO U KNOW I READING EVERY LAST BIT :)**


End file.
